Forgotten Realms Wiki:Year of Monsters
2020: The Year of Monsters The scope of the multi-editor project is to add creatures that are canon and missing from the wiki. It will also expand on creature stubs. Only creatures with Monster Manual-style listings of monsters found within the various sourcebooks are to be added to this project. Big Lists These sourcebooks have many creatures * 1e big lists * 2e big lists * 3e big lists * 4e big lists * 5e big lists * Creature Stubs Short Lists Books with 10 or less creatures, sorted by edition: * 1e short lists * 2e short lists * 3e/3.5e short lists * 4e short lists * 5e short lists Project Guidelines ;Stubs and such Some creatures are already on the wiki, but are mere stubs, or are lacking an image or stats from an edition. A creature with a �� next to it is an article that needs some love. When finished expanding or fixing the noted task, please add: | ~~~ next to it. For example: �� clean up | Regis87 (talk) ;New Creatures To keep track of what got created and by who, please do the same when adding a new monster from the list! | ~~~ next to it. For example: *Elf | Regis87 (talk) When a new monster is added, it is suggested to add "Year of Monsters" or even just "YoM" as the Edit Summary. Standardized Sections These are the typical section headers for an article about a creature, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Description Personality (use for a sentient being) Behavior (use for creatures with animal intelligence) Combat Society (use for sentients) Ecology (use for animals) History Notable (list, if more than one) Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References Template This template is for use in any article about a creature that may be found in the Forgotten Realms, particularly those from the Prime Material Plane. There are subtemplates that are based on the origin (primarily a 4 edition concept, see below) of a creature, namely , , , , and , that call this one with a different color scheme. Note that some parameters are edition-specific (with suffix 1e, 2e, 3e, etc.) and might be different between editions. For the purposes of this template, v.3.5 info should supersede 3 -edition info and is just called 3e for symmetry. Most of the parameters are left optional and if left undefined they will not appear. You may add wiki links to articles to the relevant topics. ; image : Optional. An image of the creature. Just put the file name in this field. For backward compatibility, and should still work. A is allowed if you want to show different artwork from different editions. Use tab headings "1e", "2e", "3e", etc. ; caption : Optional. A short sentence describing the image, if necessary. It will be italicized automatically. ; caption2 : Optional. Not shown above. When an image collection like a tabber or slideshow is placed in the image field, the caption does not render. Use this field to add a caption to an image collection. ; name : Required. The name of the creature. ; size5e, size4e, size3e, size2e, size1e : Optional. The creature's standard size category. Acceptable sizes are: * Fine, * Diminutive, * Tiny, * Small, * Medium, * Large, * Huge, * Gargantuan, and * Colossal. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate size category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) : If the creature comes in a range of sizes, use the word "to" to indicate this. For example, "Medium to large" will generated both Category:Medium-sized creatures and Category:Large creatures. : If the creature has multiple forms, subraces, life stages, etc., each with different sizes, use . ; origin4e : Optional. The planar origin of a creature as specified in 4th edition. Natural creatures usually come from the Prime Material Plane; Elemental creatures come from the Elemental Chaos; Immortal creatures come from the Astral Sea and all its dominions; Shadow creatures come from the Shadowfell; Aberrant creatures come from the Far Realm; and Fey creatures come from the Feywild. These are the only acceptable values for origin4e. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate origin category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) : If the creature is unique to 4 edition, or there is no higher edition info, or if you just like the colors, consider using one of the subtemplates listed in the introductory paragraph, but don't be upset if someone updates a creature with a newer edition's info. ; type5e, type4e, type3e : Optional. The general category of the creature. Types were given in 3e, 4e, and 5e. Fifth edition uses the following types: * Aberration, * Beast, * Celestial, * Construct, * Dragon, * Elemental, * Fey, * Fiend, * Giant, * Humanoid, * Monstrosity, * Ooze, * Plant creature, and * Undead. : This wiki also uses "plant creature" instead of "plant" to avoid confusion with non-sentient vegetation. Additionally, there may be a "tag" or tags in parentheses after the type, such as humanoid (orc), so put those under the subtype field. : :The 4e creature types are: * Animate, * Beast, * Humanoid, and * Magical beast, : often with one or more added keywords. There are many keywords: angel, demon, devil, dragon, giant, undead, reptile, mount, construct, shapechanger, spider, etc., as well as the elemental types for elemental creatures (air, earth, fire, water). Place these under the subtype field. : :Allowed 3e/3.5 types are: * Aberration, * Animal, * Construct, * Dragon, * Elemental, * Fey, * Giant, * Humanoid, * Magical beast, * Monstrous humanoid, * Ooze, * Outsider, * Plant creature, * Undead, and * Vermin. : 3e's "beast" and "shapechanger" types are not used on this wiki. Instead, "beast" becomes "animal" or "magical beast", and "shapechanger" becomes a subtype. This wiki also uses "plant creature" instead of "plant" to avoid confusion with non-sentient vegetation. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate type category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; subtype5e, subtype4e, subtype3e : Optional. A more specific creature category. : For 5e, this corresponds to "tag"; for 4e, this corresponds to "keyword". : Please only use tags, keywords, and subtypes found in official sourcebooks! : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate tag category, keyword category, and/or subtype category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; alignment5e, alignment4e, alignment3e, alignment2e, alignment1e : Optional. The alignment(s) of the creature as described by the source. If it is a single alignment, like "Neutral" or "Chaotic evil", then use that. You can also say "Any good", "Any non-chaotic", or "Any" if applicable. You may also use the for all but 4th edition, but only use this if more than one alignment is listed. For creatures that can be player races, please specify this field as a creature and not as a player character. Note that in 4e and 5e, some creatures do not have a concept of good/evil/law/chaos and are "unaligned". : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate alignment category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) If you have used the , you must add the appropriate categories yourself. ; challenge5e, challenge3e : Optional. If the information comes from a Dungeons & Dragons 3 , v.3.5, or 5 edition source, include the creature's Challenge Rating. Version 3.5 info should supersede 3e info. If the challenge rating is a fraction, use to express the value. : If the creature has multiple forms, subraces, life stages, etc., each with different challenge ratings, use . : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate challenge rating category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; refs5e, refs4e, refs3e, refs2e, refs1e : Optional. These parameters are for putting tags in the headings of the edition-specific sections so they don't clutter up the infobox or hang off in space below an . ; patron deity : Optional. The standard patron deity for the listed creature type, if applicable. ; vision : Optional. The visual capacities of the creature, usually whether it has normal vision, low-light vision, or darkvision. ; activecycle : Optional. When is the creature primarily active? Acceptable values are: * Day, * Night, * Dawn, * Dusk, * Twilight, * Dawn or Dusk, or * Any. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate activity cycle category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; diet : Optional. A term describing the creature's typical diet. Acceptable values are: * Herbivore, * Omnivore, * Scavenger, * and Carnivore. : The creature will automatically be assigned to an appropriate diet category unless this is suppressed using nocat. (See below.) ; lifespan : Optional. The average life expectancy of a typical, healthy member of the creature's species. ; location : Optional. The most common locale of the creature. If possible, use the location listed in one of the Monster Manuals. If it makes sense, this can be used to specify the origin for a non-4th edition creature. Do not use for listing climate and/or terrain. Use the climate and terrain fields described below. ; language : Optional. The language or languages a creature of this race/species is commonly expected to speak—often listed in the Monster Manuals or Player's Handbooks. ; subraces : Optional. Any notable populations of the creature that are significantly distinct physically or culturally from the norm (and would therefore have differing information in the template). ; climate : Optional. The climate in which this creature prefers to dwell or is likely to be found. Accepted values are Any, or one or more of Cold, Temperate, or Warm. If specified, one or more categories will be automatically generated for the page. ; terrain : Optional. The type of terrain in which this creature prefers to dwell, or is likely to be found. Exact values can be found on the Creatures by Climate and Terrain template or you can use Any, Barrens, Cleared Lands, Deserts, Dungeons and Ruins, Forests, Glaciers, Hills, Jungles, Moors, Mountains, or Plains; Lakes, Marshes, Rivers, Swamps, Salt Lakes, Salt Marshes, or Seas and Oceans; Volcanic, Underground, Underdark, Urban Areas, Atmosphere, or Planes of Existence. If you specify more than one terrain type, please separate them with a comma or a tag. If specified, one or more categories will be automatically generated for the page. ; genrefs : Optional. You may put tags for this section here so they don't clutter up the data fields. ; height : Optional. How tall is the creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; length : Optional. How long is the creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; wingspan : Optional. If the creature has wings, how wide they are outstretched. Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (yards, feet, and inches). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; weight : Optional. How heavy is the creature? Measurements are, in keeping with the current standards in official sources, in U.S. customary units (pounds, ounces). (You may add metric units in parentheses.) ; skincolor : Optional. The skin color of the creature. Can be as simple as "green" or can be more detailed, noting patterns or other visual distinctions if present. ; haircolor : Optional. The hair color of the creature, with additional information for how it might change over a creature's lifespan or vary within a species. ; hairstyles : Optional. Is this creature typically bald? Do they favor long beards? Do they braid their hair? ; feathers : Optional. Feather color and distinctions, if the creature has feathers. ; eyecolor : Optional. Eye color and distinctions. ; build : Optional. The typical build for this creature. Use such terms as "tall", "stocky", etc. ; distinctions : Optional. Any other notable physical characteristics about the creature that are not otherwise noted in the template. ; form1, form2, form3 : Optional. If this creature has multiple forms, you can list them here. If you provide an appearance for each form, this will create a tabbed box under the Appearance subsection so that each form can have its own appearance attributes. If you specify form1, you must also specify appearance1, and so on. Use this to add specific appearance tabs for males and females of the species. Do not use this feature to describe subraces or ethnicities. Subraces should have their own articles with their own infoboxes. Ethnicities should have their own articles with their own infoboxes. ; appearance1, appearance2, appearance3 : Optional. This is where you provide the appearance of each of the creature's forms (or sexes). Use the template, which takes the same appearance parameters above. If you specify appearance1, then you must specify the corresponding form1, and so on. | form1 = | appearance1 = | form2 = | appearance2 = | form3 = | appearance3 = ; appearrefs : Optional. You may put tags for this section here so they don't clutter up the data fields. ; first : Optional. Name of any official Forgotten Realms material in which the creature first appeared (e.g. name of a novel or a sourcebook). ; based : Optional. What the creature is derived from or based on: a mythological or folkloric creature (e.g., a creature from Greek mythology) or a creature from another fiction setting (e.g., H. P. Lovecraft). We suggest linking to the appropriate Wikipedia article. ; histrefs: Optional. You may put tags for this section here so they don't clutter up the data fields. ; variant : Optional. Not shown above. This parameter is set by the subtemplates to choose a different color theme for the infobox. Allowable values are "aberration", "elemental", "fey", "immortal", and "shadow". ; nocat : Optional. Not shown above. Setting this to true will suppress the automatic generation of categories.